Will You Marry Me?
by BornForBroadway25
Summary: Connor has a very important question to ask. McPriceley with Connor/Arnold friendship


Every year Connor and Kevin had a Christmas party with everyone from their mission. It was standard. The party was always magnificent, however, this year was going to be different. This year, Connor was going to propose to Kevin.

It all started on a lazy Saturday afternoon, when the boys were cuddling on the couch, watching Aladdin. During "A Whole New World", Kevin looked up at Connor.

"This would be a fantastic wedding song," he declared. Connor thought for a second. Did this mean Kevin wanted to marry him? Should he propose? A million of those thoughts buzzed throughout his brain before replying,

"Yeah. Yeah, it would."

Kevin had dropped a few other subtle hints around Connor for a few weeks after the Aladdin incident, and finally the ginger decided he had to do something, but he didn't know whether or not Kevin even wanted to marry him. So there was one thing left to do. Connor had to make sure Kevin wanted to marry him, and there was one person who he could find out from. A chubby compulsive liar by the name of Arnold Cunningham. There was only one problem with this. Arnold was Kevin's best friend, and it would be had to get him alone. Connor hated himself for doing it, but what had to be done had to be done, so he took out his phone and began to text.

Connor: Hey, Arnold, can I ask you something?

Arnold: yeah, sure. Whats up?

Connor: You have to promise not to tell Kevin. If you do, I swear to Heavenly Father, I will KILL you.

Arnold: omgosh you're cheating on him!

Connor: NO! God, no. I love Kevin. I'd never. Actually, I wanted to know if Kevin has said anything to you about getting married.

Arnold: kevin doesn't want to marry me are you crazy

Connor: Not you, me. I want to propose but I don't know whether or not Kevin wants to.

Arnold: Youre proposing? Kevins been talking about this for almost a year now he'll be so happy

Connor: He has? Oh thank God.

Arnold: Naba owes me $10.

Connor: For what?

Arnold: We had a bet on who'd propose.

Connor: You bet on our love life?

Arnold: I'd better go

Connor: Are you kidding me?

Connor deleted the conversation and laid down, turning on the tv. Kevin settled in, said,

"G'night Con. I love you."

"I love you too," Connor replied. As the dancer dozed off to sleep, all he could think was, 'I'm gonna propose to him.'

A few days later, the couple was setting up for the party. Connor's heart was pounding and he kept touching the box in his pocket to make sure it was still there, to make sure this all was real.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom," the redhead blurted out.

"Okay, see you in a few," Kevin said nonchalantly.

In the bathroom, Connor called Arnold. He knew he was short on time, so when Arnold picked up, the first thing he said was, "ArnoldI'mreallyscaredwhatifhesaysno?"

"What if he says no? Con, he loves you so much. Heck, he loves you more than Orlando! And you know how he loves Orlando," Arnold replied.

"You think so?" Connor asked.

"I know so. Kevin adores you. You're gonna go give a really awesome speech, pop the question, he'll say yes, then you'll have an awesome wedding and everything will go just fine. Don't worry," Arnold explained.

"Okay. Thanks. I'd better go and help him set up. Thanks for your help. It means a lot to me," Connor said.

"No problem, buddy."

Connor hung up, took a deep breath and went to help his boyfriend set up.

That night, after dinner when everyone was sitting around the table, Connor tapped his glass with a spoon.

"Um, excuse me, everyone, but I really have to say something. Kevin, I love you so much. I remember that day four years ago when I met you. I was still keeping my gayness down, but I thought you were so gorgeous. I still do. I wonder every day how I can be so in love with you, but then I fall more in love with you. I want to spend every day for the rest of my life falling in love with you," Getting down on one knee, he went on, "So, Kevin Christopher Price, will you marry me?"

Kevin, still in his chair, choked back a sob to say one little word,

"Yes."


End file.
